


Плюсы фамильных традиций

by lumosik, Takihara



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: И никогда еще коленки доктора не казались ему столь сексуальными.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 12





	Плюсы фамильных традиций

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF 2017 для команды WTF McKirk 2017 на заявку с инсайда про килт.

Это была торжественная свадьба троюродного племянника крестной матери двоюродной сестры Маккоя. И по этому случаю весь клан Маккоев решил посетить грешные американские земли, куда давным-давно отправилась часть их предков. Джим не знал, что его удивляло больше: сохранение шотландских клановых традиций в двадцать третьем веке или то, что родителям Боунса удалось затащить на эту свадьбу сына и его парня. Парнем был Джим, разумеется. А увольнительная в Джорджии обещала быть интересной.  
Интересно было уже потому, что им обещали традиционную и очень торжественную церемонию. Все мужчины клана Маккой были обязаны прийти в килтах. Леонард тоже.  
В свою очередь Маккою тоже было интересно. Правда, что-что, а церемоний подобных он уже перевидал немало: его беспокоила реакция Джима. Иначе зачем бы Боунс четыре раза уточнил, точно ли тот готов находиться в центре внимания родственников, три — не хочет ли тоже надеть килт, и пять — сможет ли держать себя в руках на людях. Как будто считал Джима сексуальным маньяком, ей-богу!

Впрочем, как показала практика, беспокойство было не напрасным. Когда Боунс спустился вниз, уже готовый к отправлению — Кирк уже минут пять как маялся в ожидании, поправляя на себе смокинг, — Джиму вдруг захотелось резко передумать и отменить такси.  
Нет, серьезно, Кирк жил с Маккоем три года в одной комнате, пять лет на одном космическом корабле и вот уже два месяца делил с ним одну постель. И никогда еще коленки доктора не казались ему столь сексуальными.

— Кхм. — Джим честно попытался прикрыть свое смущение и состроил самый похотливый взгляд, на который был способен. — Я многого о тебе не знал, Боунс. Кажется, передо мной открываются очень заманчивые перспективы. Слушай, а нам обязательно ехать на эту дурацкую свадьбу?  
— Обязательно, — отрезал Боунс. Подхватил со стола небольшую сумочку — спорран, кажется — застегнул ее на поясе и направился к двери. — Ты идешь?  
— Иду. — Джим напоказ вздохнул, смиряясь с необходимостью отложить секс до ночи. Или… — А мы там надолго?  
— На три дня. Не понимаю, чем ты слушал, когда я это рассказывал, — проворчал Маккой.  
Наморщив лоб, Джим прикинул, чем он мог заниматься. Если это было позавчера в постели — то понятно, чем, если же вчера — то, вероятнее всего, пялился на задницу Боунса, пока тот, рассказывая, мыл посуду.  
Так. Стоп.  
На три дня? Три дня без секса? Да он издевается.  
Именно это Джим, сам того не ведая, и произнес вслух. На что Маккой лишь закатил глаза:  
— Остынь, парень.  
— Хорошо, что устав Флота заставляет нас носить форму. Представь, если бы ты или Скотти так ходили постоянно…  
— Да я вообще напялил эту штуку второй раз в жизни, — пробурчал Боунс. — Думаешь, я особо рад… Стоп, Скотти?  
— Ну, это же он гордится у нас шотландскими корнями, — хмыкнул Джим, — а не ты. А что, ревнуешь?  
Он игриво улыбнулся, на что Маккой лишь фирменно приподнял бровь.  
— Во-первых, у меня очень-очень далекие шотландские корни. Я же просто старый…  
— …сельский доктор, штат Джорджия, — подхватил Кирк.  
— А во-вторых, — невозмутимо продолжил Боунс, — тебя ревновать — умрешь от сердечного приступа. Ты же кидаешься на все, что движется.  
— Предлагаешь свободные отношения? — Джим засмеялся.  
— Предлагаю свернуть тему и выдвигаться. И так уже опаздываем. — Неожиданно Маккой шлепнул его по заднице и пошел открывать дверь. Джим был доволен. В его светлой голове давно зрел план.

В конце концов, какого черта он должен терпеть три дня? Можно же заставить Боунса этот килт снять. Облить его, например, чем-нибудь. Что там в Шотландии пьют? Пиво, виски? Ну, вот этим и облить. Конечно, Боунсу придется пойти переодеться, а если он задержится на некоторое время, то кто заметит?..  
Хмурясь, Кирк проследовал за Маккоем в такси и уселся внутрь. Шутки шутками и коварные планы планами, но игнорирование вопроса про свободные отношения его расстроило.  
Сам он, разумеется, если говорить серьезно, и думать о таком не желал. Но вдруг Боунс хочет, просто боится признаться?  
Маккой назвал водителю адрес и вполголоса принялся повторять Джиму то, что он уже слышал, но пропустил между ушей: брошь в подарок невесте, танец с мечами — «и только посмей вслух удивиться, это традиция!» — празднование на природе в течение трех дней, ночевки в гостевых домиках, на разных кроватях — тоже традиция — и виски рекой. Быть вежливым со всеми, ни с кем не спорить, «особенно с мамой», запоминать имена.  
Внимательно слушая, Джим смотрел на его коленки.

На словах все это звучало куда более заманчиво. В действительности оказалось тривиально. Особенно когда ты капитан космического корабля и успел повидать немало странных обрядов и ритуалов на других планетах. Оказалось, что клан Маккоев лишь отдавал дань традициям. Танцевали с мечами специально обученные актеры, а вокруг степенно ходили гости, будто бы на светском рауте. Единственное, что мужчины в большинстве своем были одеты в килты, а не в такие же неудобные смокинги, как Джим. Это все в принципе казалось странным, ведь Кирк ожидал простую веселую свадьбу с шумными песнями и плясками. Теперь он понял, почему Боунс сужал круг своей семьи до родителей и дочки.  
Джим тоскливо поглядывал в сторону главного шатра, где Леонард раскланивался перед невестой. Кажется, той уже подарили эту злополучную брошь. И, если честно, он был без понятия, какой подарок приготовили они с Маккоем, точнее, что приготовил последний. Кирк уже только и думал о том, чтобы побыстрее претворить свой план в жизнь, когда Маккой наконец-то вернулся к нему. Правда не один, а с сухонькой женщиной лет шестидесяти, крепко вцепившейся в его локоть.  
— Знакомьтесь, — Маккой ободряюще улыбнулся. — Миссис Дэвид Маккой.  
— Можно просто Луиза, — проворковала та, протягивая Джиму руку для поцелуя. Взгляд ее был острым и оценивающим.  
— Джим Кирк. — Он послушно коснулся губами ладони. — Капитан USS «Энтерпрайз».  
— Я надеюсь, ты хорошо заботишься о моем шалопае. — Луиза хмыкнула и, забрав руку, потрепала Боунса по волосам, затем сама же их расправила. Не обращая внимания на удивленное выражение лица Джима, кивнула им на один из шатров: — У вас есть еще около двух часов на знакомство. Дэвида ты уже видел, — неделю назад, если честно, за что Джиму было немного стыдно, — познакомься с остальной семьей. После я ожидаю вас увидеть за общим столом.  
— Спасибо, мама, — кивнув ей, Маккой подхватил Джима под руку и повел дальше. Глаза его смеялись.  
— Шалопай, значит? — позабавлено поинтересовался Кирк. — Мне срочно нужно выпить. Подумать только, старый сельский доктор был маленьким хулиганом!  
— Зато ты, даже повзрослев, остался ребенком, — проворчал Боунс. Добравшись до барной стойки, он налил ему виски со льдом и взглядом указал в сторону: — Присядем?  
— Конечно, — улыбаясь и пропустив вперед Маккоя, Джим направился к столику. Дождавшись, когда Боунс усядется, словно ненароком споткнувшись, неуклюжим движением Кирк опрокинул свой стакан прямо ему в подол.  
— Джим!..- Маккой вскочил, стряхивая с себя жидкость. — Ну какого черта это нужно было делать именно сейчас!  
— Ты можешь переодеться. Думаю, тебе одолжат костюм, — пожав плечами, Кирк присел перед ним, салфетками промокая ткань.  
— И ходить следующие три дня в брюках на голое тело? — Боунс действительно казался возмущенным.  
— В каком смысле? — остановился Джим, но затем до него вдруг дошло. Быстро оглянувшись по сторонам, хулиганским движением он задрал на нем килт. За что тут же получил сначала по рукам, затем по затылку.  
— Значит, ты истинный шотландец, несмотря на место рождения, — глаза Кирка смеялись.  
— Я смотрю, ты все знаешь об истинных шотландцах, — прищурился Маккой. — А ну-ка бегом в уборную мыть руки. Да и мне теперь надо эту чертову юбку замочить, что ли, и высушить попытаться.

Джим послушно закивал и чуть ли не за руку потащил Маккоя в сторону туалетов. Наверное, Леонарду стоило заподозрить что-то неладное.  
К счастью Джима, туалеты на шотландской свадьбе полностью соответствовали своему двадцать третьему веку. Просторные, отдельные кабинки. Стерильно чистые и отливающие металлическим блеском. Заглянув в одну из таких, Кирк довольно хмыкнул: Боунс одобрит. Тот в это время у раковины сосредоточено пытался прямо так, не снимая, хоть как-то прополоскать килт. По мнению Джима, самым лучшим для этой тряпки было бы сейчас же упасть к ногам Маккоя. В принципе, сам Кирк тоже был готов опуститься на колени.

Джим, практически не отводя взгляда от широкой спины Боунса, подошел к двери и запер ее на код. Все же это был не единственный мужской туалет, а они и правда не займут его надолго. Вопрос оставался только в том, как на это отреагирует сам Боунс. Тот, словно нарочно, не поворачивался, подставляя под сушилку для рук клетчатую ткань. Даже щелчка замка он также словно не слышал.

Усмехаясь, Джим плавным шагом двинулся к нему и приобнял сзади, отвлекая внимание на себя. Боунс в его руках тут же замер, но не произнес ни слова, расслабляясь и откидывая голову ему на плечо.  
— Почему у меня такое чувство, что это не я тебя сюда затащил, а ты меня? — сосредоточенно пробормотал Кирк, разворачивая его к себе лицом и прижимая к раковине.  
— Потому что от меня требовалась только одна небольшая провокация… — хмыкнул Боунс, кладя руку ему на затылок и подталкивая вниз.  
— Подлый интриган, — попенял ему Джим, послушно опускаясь на колени и расстегивая ремешки килта.  
Боунс наблюдал, не пытаясь скрыть дрожь в ногах. Казалось бы, не в первый раз — но никогда еще Кирк, так сосредоточенно и чуть высунув кончик языка, не снимал с него одежду. Но все-таки килт был побежден и небрежно отброшен в сторону.  
Коснувшись губами колена — наконец-то — Джим двинулся выше, по внутренней стороне ноги, вдоль напряженной мышцы, аккуратно придерживая его за бедра. Услышал, как кто-то снаружи дергает ручки двери, и одним быстрым движением приподнялся, ловя ртом уже стоящий член Боунса.  
Маккой с шипением, сквозь сжатые зубы, втянул воздух и толкнулся глубже. Послушавшись, Кирк тут же почти выпустил его, касаясь губами лишь головки. Лизнул ее — и тут же снова заглотил, взяв быстрый, резкий темп.

Если еще два месяца назад минет Боунсу напрягал его, то сейчас… О, сейчас он готов был душу продать за подобные моменты. В конце концов, время научиться делать это в совершенстве у него было, благо Боунс неоднократно сообщал, как ему нравится видеть Джима перед собой на коленях.  
Так что он удовлетворенно двигался, от негромких стонов Боунса сам возбуждаясь все больше и больше. Дверь туалета оставили в покое, но темп сбавлять он не собирался: видеть, как Маккой теряет над собой контроль, дорогого стоило.  
В конце концов Джим не выдержал. Расстегнув собственные брюки, он запустил в трусы руку и обхватил член, двигая пальцами в такт движениям собственного рта и пытаясь при этом не захлебнуться стоном.

Словно бы заметив это и стремясь хоть как-то доставить удовольствие Джиму, Боунс запустил пальцы в его волосы. Не то чтобы он собирался давить на него, нет, всего лишь направить движения. Рука Джима на его бедрах, его собственный темп — все это не играло сейчас никакой роли, важны были лишь желания Боунса. Его привычка управлять ситуацией всегда возбуждала Кирка, и он знал, что даже если сам начнет действовать, Маккой все равно легко и непринужденно возьмет верх. Впрочем, не оставив Джима недовольным.  
Вот и сейчас, кончив и дав вылизать себя Кирку, он поднял его вверх, коснулся поцелуем влажных губ и заменил руку на его члене своей. Сосредоточенно задвигав ею, он не отрывал от Джима сосредоточенный властный взгляд, словно боясь пропустить момент, когда тот приблизится к краю. И точно в нужную секунду ускорил темп, сцеловывая его громкий вздох.

Прижавшись к нему и пытаясь отдышаться, Джим лениво поинтересовался:  
— Так как насчет свободных отношений?  
— Убью, — пообещал ему Маккой и ущипнул за задницу.  
Оставшуюся часть дня Джим проходил с сытой довольной улыбкой, чем вызвал слегка неодобрительный, но понимающий взгляд Луизы. К вечеру они все же перезнакомились с той частью семьи Маккоев, с которой это было возможно, и отсидели весь банкет. После, оба изрядно утомленные, они завалились в отведенную им комнату. Естественно, там оказались две полуторные кровати  
Когда, погасив свет, Боунс скользнул к нему под одеяло, заставив потесниться, Джим приобнял его и сонно подумал, что жизнь, наверное, хороша…  
…а коленки Маккоя — еще лучше.


End file.
